sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku
"Nikki is that u all these years you sill look beautiful .''- riku. Riku (born day 162, 3220), is alternative version of Sonic and the son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog. Renowned as the hero of Mobius and the chosen hero of the multiverse,from nikki universe which in that world people call him riku. ( please understand "The original character Sonic the Hedgehog was created and currently owned by both Sega & Archie Comics." So this is a alternative version of him) physical appearances similar to his canon self Sonic is a Mobian Hedgehog who stands at a height of three feet and three inches, an average Mobian high. He has blue fur covering most of his body. His muzzle, arms and torso are peach colored, and his eyes are emerald red. riku cares and love his people as well which he is a freedom lover like sonic is which he hate evil things As well he possesses amount of energy which he needs in battles or training riku has some weakness his outfit is appear to be a red hoodie jacket with black pants and brown boots which shows him to be considered as of his style after a few years of getting married his outfit is as a red long jacket which his shoes are kinda likes his canon self which sometimes he wear his designs old to his style. History Riku was born on day 162 of year 3220 during the early days of the Great War to the loving couple Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog in Mobotropolis. While his parents originally named him after his grandfathers, riku sometimes quickly picked up his nickname due to his incredible speed which he would use to run everywhere. But during sometimes riku ask his parents to call him riku since then they eventually had his name legally changed, with no disrespect meant to his forebears. Riku first meet Nikki a vampire ninja princess who was training during one of his uncle's many visits which he began to train with her but was impressive by her skills personality As a vampire, Riku does now thirst for fresh blood. His body changed during the change and his eyes changed. Of course, his teeth as well.. But sometimes he refused to do it riku can choose if he want to be in his vampire form, or his normal form, which depends on his mood. His fangs will always peek out, but they only grow out extra much when he attacks or when he’s thirsty. If he gets hungry, he will be looking for a victim, which can be anyone but will not hurt them. When Riku is satisfied, he will relax and hang out with friends. and apologize for hurting them He’s still the same Riku, but at the same time he’s not. His attitude changed a little. Instead of being so careless But don't wanna kill them which still consider them as family He might hurt his friends just to get blood, and it can turn out pretty bad. However he shows to have a sweet side to his personality as well if he see someone he care or the people That is hurt will make him go insane however riku has a crush on Miyuki which he call her cherry blossom which he teases her with the nickname but have a soft side to his personality. after getting married and gave birth to a beautiful Daughter he shows to become over protective of his daughter and his wife which he doesn't want nothing to happen to them. History powers and abilities Common Abilities *Fangs - Vampires can grow fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angry. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities *Superhuman Strength As a Hybrid or vampire or dhampir can use super strength or strength When The full moon will boost riku strength and so will intense feelings of anger will help him improve her super strength. *Blood As a dhampir vampires need blood in order to survive without blood vampires can die off of thirst riku can drinks blood to improve her abilities to make him grow stronger which however if it does not taste right it could affect his speed and abilities making riku weak but not all the way. *Superhuman Healing as a dhampir she could held up as twice as fast the other vampires can which he can heal herself twice and quicker than them but which can protect himself when in danger. *Superhuman Agility Rikuis able to perform athletic moves, such as doing a back-flip into a hole in a bridge, and leaping from tree to tree in an instant., he can jump high as well she can changes her speed if she want to as well if it really necessary. *Telekinesis - riku could freeze and move objects with his mind or other things *Teleportation: riku can teleport anywhere he wants and from anywhere from place to place Hypnosis: riku can had the ability to hypnotize almost anyone as long as they looked into his eyes. This factors well into his combat skills as che can simply hypnotize opponents and get them to do the fighting. Weakness Riku has weakness which sometimes it can hurt him from time to time which can also be her into insanity which there are also other witnesses that can easily bring him down. *Garlic As a half-vampire garlic is riku weakness which she is consider Half Nikki became exhausted from the smell she can easy be hurt by it Silver - Like werewolves, nikki are severely allergic to silver. The metal can burn their skin on contact and can cut through their flesh even easier than iron. *sunlight As Being a Dhampir, riku can be hurt or damaged by sunlight to a certain degree, unlike most vampires who burn to ashes within it's presence almost instantly. But he can't withstand it for a long period of time, as when the sun's rays touches his skin, it burns her, causing smoke to evaporate off riku skin with sunblock however he can avoid sunlight by using a Daywalking amulet which can avoid her form getting hurt in the Sun which also allow her to walk during daylight. * Holy Water As a Dhampir riku cannot withstand pure saltwater for a long period of time as it will burn him like acid to his skin *Excess blood: if riku drinks too much blood, he will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). *Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and can eventually perish. *Magic: Vampires have no particular resistance to the effects of magic, and are vulnerable to necromancy in particular, due to the fact that they are technically dead. Pics Of Riku Riku_and_miyuki.jpg Aww aint we cute 2.png|Riku blushing as his crush [Rosabel|miyuki holding his shoulder What do you get yourself into sonic 1.jpg Riku.jpg our love is for ever .jpg my hero 1.png riku and nikki kissing.png Riku redo.jpg nikki x riku.jpg Kiss kiss.jpg Really riku.jpg Relationships Miyuki Nika (Wife) Category:Nikkikikizelons